


The Siren

by Works_of_art



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bisexual Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Rights, Gay Sex, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, Geraskier Week, Hot, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Mentioned Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Oral Sex, Sex, Sirens, Smut, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Works_of_art/pseuds/Works_of_art
Summary: Jaskier gets himself entranced by a Siren and finds out that the after-effects are worse than he thought. Geralt decides to help him relieve himself and beautiful love ensues.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 377





	The Siren

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually kinda proud of this, I've only been able to write at like 1 in the morning but I really like this one so it was worth it. Since the other Witcher fic blew the hell up, btw thank y'all for that!!! I figured y'all deserved actual good smut since I don't like the other one lmao

Maybe it was his fault after all, he was well aware by now not to leave Jaskier alone for too long and yet here he was. Surprised to see the bard had left their camp, with a sigh the witcher carried the freshly killed elk over to their camp. Placing it near the fire where he and Jaskier were supposed to prepare it together, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to cooking with him. Instead he got to deal with the nuisance of not knowing where the fool was.  


  


"Jaskier! Where have you run off to," he was just about to give up and make the food himself when he heard it. It sounded like an erotic, silky smooth voice in the trees. He was immediately alert, only needing to hear one more note from that melody before he ran to Roach. Grabbing two pieces of cotton especially for this as he stuffed his ears. He knew the call of a siren well, he didn't think camping near a lake would make such dangers arise but he did suspect something was off. He cursed himself for not listening to his instincts and going farther north, instead he listened to his bard who wanted to take a bath... **_Fuck_**.

  


The witcher swooped up his crossbow and silver sword before chasing towards the river, sirens usually thrive in larger bodies of water but maybe one decided to make an exception. Take prey on his fool who was probably too busy being one to notice what was even happening. As he hurried to the lake her song grew louder, what pissed him off was that the only song he could think of to drown out hers was the idiotic song his bard made. At least it saved his mind as he got to the shore. He looked out over the water and saw them, a beautiful woman dressed in white singing to Jaskier. The bard was already naked, clearly seduced by her song as he was chest-deep in the water. He was running out of time.

  


Wasting no time with words Geralt rushed towards his companion, the bard's pupils blown were wide as he continued to stare onward. The second Geralt tried to pull Jaskier out of the water the siren's song turned to a harsh hiss, one the witcher welcomed with a growl. Turning towards her he shot his bow, the arrow stupidly going through her as he reminded himself. "Fuck I hate spirits," he claimed as she floated above the water, her eyes turning red as she lunged at him. In the water Geralt could barely dodge as she sliced across his chest, if it wasn't for his reflexes his shirt wouldn't be the only thing torn right now. He made his way back to the beach, carefully keeping his guard up as he held Jaskier, who was fighting to get to his death, behind him.

  


"I... I need her, I love her! You cannot stop our love! She needs me..." The delirious fool protested as he tried to get to his would devourer. When they reached land he was able to kick him back, rolling his eyes at the "love-sick" man before casting Yrden. The second the wraith stepped into the circle he struck her, gaining a glass-shattering scream in response as he was pushed back. With his bard about to get up and quicken his death he needed to finish this, _quickly._ Taking a few steps back before pulling his posture into a stance, waiting on her strike before finishing it. She lunged as he evaded her blow, swooping under her arms as he sent his sword straight through her chest, the wraith let out another wallowing cry before Geralt pulled his silver back out.

  


Her death was painful as she tried to return to her lair in the middle of the lake, her song slowly becoming more and more sickly as Jaskier tried following her. Geralt let him, knowing it would wear off soon as he sheathed his sword, sighing upon finding that he had ruined yet another shirt of his. The second her spirit left this plain Jaskier stopped in his tracks by the water. Geralt took out the pieces of cotton while he watched the gears turn in his bard's head before the man turned around. It was so very amusing.

  


Jaskier's cheeks heating up instantly at seeing the witcher behind him, he tried and failed to cover his suspicious arousal as he turned back around. Only to remember he was then effectively mooning Geralt. "Shit, Geralt! Uh wh- hey! I uh was just taking a b-bath as I mentioned and I-I don't know what happened, I heard this song and then I'm here and you're here! Could you _please_ stop laughing!" Jaskier rambled bashfully as his companion got his fair share of amusement, amber eyes searched the beach before finding Jaskier's clothes hanging over a log. He did find himself debating to tell the man or would he prefer to watch him ramble on as he cherished the view of the bard's bum.

  


He settled on getting it for him. "I told you not to leave while I was gone," he reminded him as he handed him his clothing, which Jaskier awkwardly fumbled into. Cursing at himself that his loins decided to find whatever pleasure in this situation, he still had no idea it was a common side effect.

  


"Well I'm a grown man you know! I can take care of myself thank you very much," he puffed as Geralt lead the way back, rolling his eyes again at how he appreciated this man's foolishness.

  


"Oh can you now? Because if it weren't for me your corpse would currently be getting eaten at the bottom of the lake," he explained as the bard sill struggled to understand, looking as confused as ever before Geralt continued. "You were... attacked, it was a siren, I figured out what had happened and I got there in time, but it was close." The slightest hint of worry graced the end of that sentence, just thinking on if he had taken his time, or if he never heard the call at all. Jaskier would have been gone and it would have been on him to blame, he criticized himself every second of the walk as they made it back to camp. The one thing for certain is he was never taking his eyes off the bard again.

  


"Oh, thank you then Geralt. I'm sorry I was being rather stupid wasn't I,... won't happen again," he promised as he tried to study the man's tone, he had gotten used to traveling with Geralt and the one thing he did know is when the witcher spoke like that it was usually when something got to him. To others that may be a little thing but when something got to Geralt, something he actually felt and caused him stress. It reminded him he wasn't like other witchers, he could feel, so it was to be taken seriously.

  


"Just help me make dinner Jaskier and forget about it, you're fine which means we can move on," he said coldly, or trying to be at least but the bard knew it was just his normal deflection. He dropped it.

  


Geralt placed his things back where he grabbed them, checking on Roach as Jaskier sat by the fire. The witcher saw how wet he still was and quickly casted Igni to light their fire, getting a quiet thanks from his bard. "How did hunting go?" He asked quietly as he sat, he didn't want to upset Geralt with talk if he didn't want to. This way he could at least ignore him, but he was grateful when he didn't.

  


The wither tried to lighten up as he grabbed the leg of his kill, dragging it over to Jaskier before giving him a knife. Maybe a small smile along with it while he joined him on the ground. "It went well, we should be well fed for the next few days as we move to Velen. Now don't be useless help me cut" He instructed as he lifted a leg up, cutting through the flesh with most ease while the bard watched. Blood squirted across Geralt in his already torn up shit and Jaskier had to close his eyes to calm himself, it was around then he realized. Looking down at his slightly wet clothes he saw it, a tent in his pants as noticeable as ever. He was fucking hard, now of all times. His cheeks heated up as he tried to reposition himself, make it harder for his companion to notice the arousal but he wasn't sure how great of a plan that was. If it wasn't for that stupid wench he would never have gotten into this situation, it's somewhat known that one can experience long moments of arousal after dealing with a siren. A side effect of their seductive call. He cursed the gods for letting him hear that call.

  


"Well that's a good thing then, we'll need all the food we can get," the bard said as he tried to help Geralt cut through the deer, unfortunately, it was obvious that he knew zero to nothing about preparing meat _this_ fresh. So the witcher helped, sighing as he put his knife down and moved over to Jaskier, pressing up behind him as he grabbed his hand. The man prayed he didn't audibly squeak as Geralt synced up their bodies. "There's really no need to-"

  


"I _want_ to, so let me," he said bluntly as Jaskier relaxed his hand, letting the witcher puppet them as he sliced off the hair and cut through the bone. His blush must have spread to his ears as he felt Geralt's breath on them, it made the hairs on his neck stand up and his heart race just from being that close to him. "Unless you want a hairball its best to get rid of as much as you can, the fire will burn the rest." Geralt continued on explaining but it Jaskier wasn't focusing on any of it as much as he wanted to whatever that thing did to him it wasn't going away and it was only making things worse. His head felt so cloudy, and his body so tense, itching for a release. His loins were aflame as Geralt's voice ran in his ear until he heard nothing suddenly. Snapping out of his trance he turned around to see the witcher raising a brow.

  


"Does my presence annoy you?" He asked as his head tilted slightly, the mere sight of that making Jaskier's heart flutter.

  


"What? No, Geralt you are perfectly fine it's me I'm the problem. I'm truly sorry its really just my fault," he said as he avoided looking the witcher in the eyes, he needed this night to be over already. So tomorrow could come and he could be his normal happy self and Geralt would be his normal grumpy self and not show him any affection. He couldn't handle whatever this was, Geralt this close to him, the stupid aftereffect of that voice. This entire day was a disaster.

  


He took a breath before standing up and turning, looking at the camps he would be spending the night at. "Forgive me I'm not hungry, I think I should just sleep," he said under his breath before he felt Geralt grab his shoulder, firmly forcing him around to look at him. The bard won't be forgetting that glow in his eyes as he looked him up and down.

  


"In five words or less you _will_ tell me the problem, I can't help if I don't know what's wrong," he said although it was much more of an order. Jaskier knew he was still blushing like a jester but apparently, Geralt didn't care.

  


"You can't help, please trust-"

  


" **Five words, or** ** _less_**." Geralt's eyes were a fierce golden as he held Jaskier by his chin, tilting him up to make sure he was looking him in the eyes. For too long has he had to deal with Jaskier's nonsense, simply from lack of courage to speak his mind. He wasn't going to let him use that now.

  


His lip quivered slightly from just feeling Geralt's defined hands touching his face. "It won't go down..." He confessed in defeat as he closed his eyes, not wanting to bear the look on the other's face upon seeing him so aroused, so vulnerable. Geralt connected the dots quite quickly and let out a hum, the hand holding Jaskier's lips quickly moved to his lips as he let his fingers dance across them. "Geralt... what are you doing?" He still had his eyes shut before hearing what sounded far too close to a purr and he opened them. Geralt's eyes had softened and a smile spread across him.

  


"I'm helping, I worried this might've been a problem, if a man doesn't receive comfort for a whole moon after an encounter with a siren his arousal will drive him mad. Unless you'd prefer that I would shut up and let me help you," Geralt said slyly as he pressed his body closer to Jaskier's, who was currently in shock. Not knowing that Geralt would be so calm and not knowing the witcher could have ever sounded so erotic.  


  


This might've been the only way to get the bard to shut up as Jaskier answered with a nod, letting Geralt have his way with him. Even if it was technically for him. The witcher began by closing the gap between them, pressing their lips together into a kiss. Letting Jaskier at first set the pace before he felt the man getting hungrier, licking his lips as Geralt took the hint to give him a taste. Jaskier tasted like the water he was in whilst Geralt tasted odd, as if magic had a taste. The witcher let the bard run his hands through his hair, just this once as Jaskier loved the chance, taking a hold of those white locks as their battle deepened. Getting a small moan out of Jaskier that even started to get Geralt in the mood. 

  


They broke off as a strand of saliva connected them, Geralt looked into his eyes and saw nothing but lust, he wanted him and it was showing all over his face. Not to mention his smell too. With one quick motion, Geralt tore his already shredded shirt off of him, feeling like now would be the best time and Jaskier went to cup a feel. Smiling as he held the man's peck in his hand, Geralt let out a light chuckle of amusement before moving to the bard's neck and placing a wet kiss. Sucking the sensitive skin before kissing over it again, he gave the bard a playful bite as his fangs latched on. The moan that erupted surprised both of them.

  


"Do you like that _Dandelion_ ," it was attached with a purr as he left a love mark on his companion, the mention of his birth name sending fire to his crotch. He knew he would have had to have been leaking as Geralt continued, leaving as many marks as he wished on him. Geralt oh so rarely used that name for him, when he wasn't calling him a fool or Jaskier he used that, it was something he used in their most private, special moments. That's what told Dandelion that this was one of them to him.

  


"More then anything Geralt" he hummed in approval as the witcher stuck his thigh between the bard's legs, grinding against his hard length. Just to make sure he was telling the truth, once he passed the test Geralt moved on, sliding Jaskier's shirt just off his shoulders enough that he could place a kiss to one before getting on his knees. He had made his bard wait long enough.

  


There they were, a bard and a witcher, two companions in the dark of the night. The warmth of the fire not being nearly as hot as their bodies as Geralt pulled Dandy's trousers down, springing his dick out from where it had been trapped all evening. Geralt placed teasing kisses around the spot Jaskier wanted most, he kissed his hips, his pelvis, his inner thigh. He looked up at the bard all the while, if this kept up he might have to thank that old wraith. "Don't tell me you're already close Dandy," he said with mild disappointment, he knew it must have been hard to hold out as long as he could but he was still having his fun. Whether he admitted it to himself or not, mere companions don't offer to help their other cum, he didn't focus on whatever his relationship with Jaskier was. The leaking cock was far better.

  


Jaskier ran his fingers through Geralt's hair, he let out a small laugh at the tease. "It's all your fault anyway," he said as Geralt kissed his tip, licking a slow strip up as Jaskier moaned. "I'm about to get a blowjob from a witcher" Jaskier stated, almost in awe of the fact that _the_ Geralt of Rivia was on his knees in front of him, about to relieve him of his load.

  


"If you'd stop the chatter you would actually get one," the man argued before Jaskier promised not to interrupt him again, Geralt gave him a few gentle strokes before getting to work. He spat on his hand as he stroked him, providing as much lube as they had in the forest before he wrapped his lips around his length. Closing his eyes as he slowly brought his head down and more of Dandelion into his mouth, he let him go as deep as the base until he felt him at the back of his throat. Suppressing a gag he slurped his way back up, popping off as his hand began stroking him vigorously. Jaskier sounded as if he was mid ballet with all the moans he was making, he sounded damn near angelic to Geralt. Not that he would say a word about it.

  


Dandelion let out another pant as Geralt went down on him again, the witcher's hands moving up to grab the bards'. He put both of the man's hands in his hair to give him the hint that he didn't need to stop himself from thrusting. He wanted his flower to use him as he sees fit, even if this might be the last time he let the man get his way with him so easily. He should be able to relieve himself however he wanted, wherever he wanted. Dandelion took the hint well, letting out a quick moan of "oh's" before his grip tightened. Holding those silver locks as Geralt relaxed his jaw so Dandy could do as he wished, thrusting his cock through those slicked up lips he had thought of countless nights before. "Geralt I-I don't know how long I'll go" he breathed out as if he had run out of air in his lungs, the witcher nodded as he began licking the underside of his cock. Tickling the sensitive head of the bard as he sang for him, a pleasant hum coming from his throat at hearing how much Dandy was enjoying him.

  


The man kept chasing his orgasm as Geralt licked up every inch of him, amber eyes looking up at him as he lost his rhythm in pleasure. Geralt hollowed his cheeks as he sucked to his heart's content, his own trousers tenting beautifully while he worked. Not that he was going to focus on himself, right now his flower was his only concern, making sure he made Jaskier hit the right notes as he flicked his tongue over the man. He wanted to be able to play him as well as he played that lute of his, which by the sound of it he was an expert. Spit tripped from Geralt's mouth as Jaskier got closer, he knew he was almost there by the pull in his hair.

  


"Dear... fuck Geralt!" He moaned as he threw his head back, the witcher must have touched a nerve as the next thing he knew Dandelion was a whimpering mess. His seed spilling out of him as he filled Geralt's mouth, the man trying to swallow as much as he could before that proved impossible. A streak of white drooling out of the side of Geralt's mouth as he sucked as much as Dandy had to offer. Not stopping until he felt the hands in his hair release, the satisfying moan that the bard let out telling him his job was finished. "You- you're amazing," Dandelion said hazily with heavy eyes as Geralt wiped the spunk from his chin, standing up as his face returned to its normal neutral look. Jaskier already missing the look in his eyes from mere seconds before.

  


"Next time try not to encounter any more sirens while I'm gone, or else I might not be as kind," Geralt said with a wink, the small gesture shocking the bard. Leaving him to wonder if the witcher was telling him he'd leave him with himself or if he would actually take his own member out. Which reminded him.

  


"Well, Geralt I couldn't help but notice... maybe you'd like me to um, help, you as well?" He proposed but the look in his eye told Geralt he actually wanted to more than anything, but he had more than enough fun with him. His eyes softened again before sighing, the second Jaskier thought he would get a rejection, or maybe even a look of disgust, the witcher surprised him.

  


Grabbing his chin as he did before, looking at him with those beautifully detailed eyes of his. He smiled, the bard's cum is still fresh on his tongue as he kissed the man, Geralt this time holding his back as he deepened it for but a moment before pulling back. Leaving the bard with nothing but red cheeks and confusion. "Get your rest Dandelion, I'll finish making the food... then maybe I'll think of joining you," it was ended with a purr too perfect to be used on a man like Jaskier and yet here Geralt was.

  


Perhaps Jaskier got caught up in the moment, perhaps he was still dazed from his orgasm, or maybe he just _wanted_ to. Either way, the words rolled off his tongue easily.

  


" _Yes love,"_ he said before his eyes widened, realizing what he just said as Geralt raised a brow, the ends of his lips curling to a smile. The poor man wasted no time pulling up his pants and running off into their tent, praying that at least Geralt wouldn't see the look of embarrassment on his face. Geralt gladly watched the bard skimper off as he bit his lip, cute.

  


He stayed up for another hour cooking and preparing their supplies, he took the time to make Jaskier some soup in case he was tired after their moment. The venison was cooked to perfection as he stored it, making sure everything was perfect before doing as he promised. He followed his bard into their tent and placed the bowl near his pillow before taking off his pants and dropping his trousers.

  


"Now where were we flower." It's safe to say their night ended with more high notes from the bard as Geralt explored him like the beautiful instrument he was.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I'm hella obsessed with the whole flower name calling Dandelion thing. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope it blows up like my last one, as always if you have requests, notes, or anything please let me know I always respond. And don't forget to leave a kudos since it really helps! Stan Dandelion 2020 and maybe follow my insta @anttyeats even though I post nothing lmao


End file.
